In devices such as a variety of display devices including a display device with an organic electroluminescent element (hereinbelow, this may be referred to as an “organic EL element”), a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic paper; light source devices including an illumination light source device; and devices including a solar cell, use of a film having a barrier function for preventing permeation of water and oxygen for the purpose of, e.g., protecting elements that constitute the device has been known.
As such a film, use of a film having low moisture permeability (the ratio of water permeation) is preferable. Known as an example of such a film is a composite film including a substrate film combined with an inorganic layer that is made of a variety of inorganic materials and is formed on the substrate film (for example, Patent Literature 1).